


Your New Dad, the Nailmaster

by angelicneonanime



Series: Adopted Vessels AU [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicneonanime/pseuds/angelicneonanime
Summary: Pale King who???Basically continuing the idea of the nailmasters adopting these vessels and being good parents, this time starring Mato!





	1. Hi I'm your new dad

It was cold and lonely out in the Howling Cliffs. Even though Mato chose to live here, he missed his brothers. He was still bitter towards Oro, of course, but he missed him nonetheless. But going their separate ways was for the best. Still, he wished he could see them again, or anyone for that matter. No one dared venture here, which was part of the reason he chose this place to call home. But he was starting to regret it.

Sighing, Mato stood up and stretched. There was no point and moping about. The least he could do was practice some more as to not get rusty.

Just as he was about to start going through the motions of his training, he heard a faint sound near the mouth of the cave. It soon got louder, it had seemed like someone or something was coming his way. Mato tightened his grip on his nail and got ready to strike, but once he saw what came through his door, he faltered.

In front of him was a child. But this didn't seem to be any ordinary child. Unsure of what to do, Mato simply stood there, although his grip on his nail didn't loosen.

The child titled their head slightly and looked at him. They then bowed respectfully, Mato automatically doing the same.

“Ah, well met! Yes, I thought I could sense the aura of a fierce warrior approaching,” Mato said, quickly stowing his nail behind him.   
  
“I'm impressed you found my sanctuary here at the top of the world. No doubt you've endured many trials and overcome many foes in your quest to find me.”   


The vessel stared blankly at him. Too happy to have visitor at his home, Mato believed that their look meant they were here to train.

“No, don't speak a word. I, Nailmaster Mato, who was taught the Art of the Nail by the Great Nailsage himself, hereby accept you as my pupil! Let us begin the lesson immediately! But first, what is your name?”

The vessel, unable to talk, began to look for something to write with. Once he understood what they were looking for, Mato brought them a pencil and paper where the word ‘Ghost’ was written down.

“Ah, so your name is Ghost? Splendid! I can see it in your eyes - you're ready to learn my Nail Art! Shall we begin the lesson?”

At his insistence of training, Ghost hesitated.

“My pupil, why do you hesitate? Do you think yourself unworthy of my Nail Art? Do not fret. I too was once like you, unsure of my own strength. But I implore you to learn my technique. It will only strengthen you further.”

Ghost looked away for a second before making eye contact again, this time with a new found determination.

“Excellent! Let us begin!”

Training lasted for hours, but not once did Ghost give up. Mato was impressed, he knew that the young vessel was strong but he had no idea just how strong they were until they began to spar. He was so proud of them he could cry. Once training was finished, Mato bowed his head.

“Your form... exquisite! Now I know how my own master felt when he passed down his teachings to us,” he smiled softly.

“I hope you don't think me too forward when I say that I consider you to be my child. Yes! When I saw you perform my Nail Art I felt a bond between us suddenly flash into existence! You honour me beyond words, my pupil... Thank you.”

Mato went to bow again only to get hugged. He stood frozen for a second as Ghost nuzzled their face into his leg, then he scooped up the child and spun around, laughter filled the air.

Putting them back on the floor he said, “You have made this old nailmaster very happy, young one. Please stay awhile and meditate with me. You are always welcome here.”

Sitting on the floor, Mato gestured to the space next to him, but instead Ghost plopped themself between his legs. They beamed up at him and Mato could only hug them. He was extremely thankful to have met them.


	2. Meeting the rest of the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write about Mato meeting Hornet and THK

It had been days since the bugs of Hallownest had been freed from the evil clutches of the infection that plagued them and the Radiance. Ghost had managed to reunited with their older sibling, The Hollow Knight, by saving him without causing any further harm to him. Hornet, having come out of nowhere, decided to join them in their family reunion.

“It is good to see you again, Ghost. It's also nice to finally meet you THK.”

Ghost happily ran up to her for a hug while THK hung back. Hornet patted their head and smiled. She might have given them a hard time in the beginning, but she really did care for them.

“I'm glad that I could the sun shine for once. Hallownest really is such a beautiful place. It's a shame my mother couldn't be here to see it too…” Hornet stared wistfully in the distance as both Ghost and THK looked at each other.

Unsure of what to do, THK awkwardly tried to give her a hug while Ghost only hugged her tighter. Suddenly Ghost got an idea. Letting go of Hornet, they began to tug on her poncho with enthusiasm.

Seeing their younger sibling so excited, Hornet and THK turned to look at them. Gesturing them to follow, Ghost started to lead them towards the Hollowing Cliffs.

* * *

 “It's good to see you again, my child! Who are these two that you've brought along with you? New students perhaps?”

Mato ushered the young family into his home, gently rubbing Ghost's head as they passed by.

“I'm sorry to intrude but Ghost had desperately wanted us to come here. I'm Hornet and this is THK, we're Ghost's older siblings, thank you for having us.”

Hornet bowed her head and THK followed suit. Ghost happily jumped in place, eyeing both his siblings and his newfound father.

“Oh! I had no idea Ghost had relatives! You see I had just adopted Ghost as my own child and they had agreed. And since they are my child now that means you are also my children! I welcome you all home with open arms!”

Mato thrusts his arms wide open causing Ghost to jump into his arms for a hug. Hornet and THK simply watched amused as the duo spun around with glee.

“I'm glad to see they had someone else to look after them when I could not. Thank you for taking care of them. As for us being your children, I am not opposed to the idea. It'd be nice to be a part of a family again.”

As she said this, Mato swooped in a grabbed Hornet in a hug as well. Both siblings were being lifted off the ground in a loving embrace. THK, still standing off to the side, sheepishly stepped forward, almost as if asking if he could be hugged as well. Not one to let others be left out, Mato immediately rectified the situation by bringing THK into the group hug.

Each one of them let out a sound of delight as Mato managed to spin them all in a clumsy fashion. It felt good to be a part of a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still gonna write about Sheo adopting the Greenpath vessel but I'm being super lazy about it so it might take a while

**Author's Note:**

> Okay next up is gonna be Sheo and the vessel from Greenpath but I need a name for them. I was leaning towards Iris cuz I think a flower based name would make sense but idk. Also I headcanon all the vessels as nonbinary (except for Hornet and THK). Once again I have not bothered to double check anything in this fic and only wrote this in a few mins


End file.
